


Come Visit Me More Often, Babybird

by zipperpeople



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentions of Tim/Kon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zipperpeople/pseuds/zipperpeople
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim stays with Dick for a weekend to follow up on some leads after not having seen the object of his affections for months. It turns out Dick hasn't been able to get Tim out of his mind for awhile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Visit Me More Often, Babybird

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my first attempt at a DC fic! I've recently gotten really into the fandom and hope that I can get more into it with my writing. There's a chance at this having a second chapter if it's well received so please leave me your opinions on things I can add or even helpful criticism (no hate please). 
> 
> Please enjoy my first attempt at a TimxDick and thanks for reading!

“Babybird!” Dick said happily opening the apartment door to me, before pulling me into a big bear hug. I returned the hug, even though I could feel my cheeks heat up when our hug lasted slightly longer than the average ‘man hug’. When we pulled back I reached down to grab the bag I had dropped at my feet in hopes he wouldn’t notice my red cheeks. I stood back up straight to see him still standing in the doorway with a sweet smile on his face.

“Sorry to be imposting, I swear I won’t be here long.” I said as we walked into his apartment, which I must say was much cleaner than I thought it would be. He turned on his heel causing me to almost walk into him before quickly catching myself and taking a step back so our faces weren’t so close. “

You’re always welcome here, you should know that! We’re family.” He said with another sickeningly sweet smile, I couldn’t help but stare into his blue eyes before looking down out of awkwardness. “So, uh, what brings you to Blüdhaven?” He asked after we both sat down at his kitchen table.

“Oh, I just have to follow up on some leads.” he nodded before smiling.

“And I bet you missed lil ol’ me.”

“Yeah, you wish.” I said as evenly as I could manage, even though he was pretty accurate. Dick had been the object of my affections for longer than I’m willing to admit, even to myself. Even though people have come and gone in my life who had caught my fancy, Dick seemed to be a constant no matter how much time passed.

“So, movie night?” I looked up at him before feeling my face quickly heat up when our eyes met and I noticed him lick his lips.”It’s been sooooo long since we’ve done that.”

“Y-yeah sure.” He stood up and I followed, leaving my bag on the chair before walking into the living room and sitting on the comfy leather couch that squeaked under both of us. I watched him lean forward to try to reach the remote that was perched on the table that was just a little further then he could reach. But this slightly childish struggle between laziness and just how important that remote is, gave me a chance to glance at his toned back through his fitted Blüdhaven shirt.

“Yes!” He exclaimed, startling me out of my thoughts quick enough for me to avert my gaze to the now clear table as he leaned back, remote in hand before smiling a goofy smile at me.

“Y’know, you could have just gotten up lik-”

“Shush, big brothers knows best.” My heart sank a little at the use of the word ‘brother’ just because it made me feel like some gross incestuous perv. I was dragged out of my own overthinking by Dick’s chipper voice. “So, what are we watching?” I looked at the TV screen to see him scrolling through Netflix looking for something that caught his eye.

“Uh, I’m ok with anything I guess.” He laughed,

“Stupid action movie it is!” He picked something and before I could say anything the opening credits ran around an overly intense action sequence that made even my own most exciting experiences as Red Robin look like nothing.

____________

At some point during our movie marathon, Dick moved so he had his legs hanging over the arm of the couch while leaning his head on my shoulder. About half way through the third shitty action movie Dick had picked I felt him shift before feeling a new weight in my lap, only to look down to see the blue eyed man’s head in my lap, staring up at me with a gentle smile. Without a word, he lifted his hand up to my cheek, rubbing his thumb along my cheekbone, down my cheek and ghosting over my slightly chapped lips. “Y’know, you should visit me more.” when his hand made it’s way back up to my cheek I allowed myself to relax into it more, smiling softly at the affectionate gesture.

“We’ve both been busy.” He laughed softly before speaking.

“You need to learn to take a break once in awhile, I’ve never seen bags this dark before. Bruce must be working you night and day on this case” He ran his thumb under my eye making me smile. He slowly sat up so we were almost nose to nose. “You need to take care of yourself Tim.” He drew another hand up so he was holding my face so I couldn’t look away from him even though my cheeks felt like they were burning up. “I worry y’know.” He slowly got close until our noses brushed together and he stopped just millimetres from my lips. “Is this okay?” I opened my mouth a few times, trying to produce words but to no avail, so I simply settled for nodded, earning myself a sweet smile before our lips pressed together. The kiss was reserved, just our lips pressed together with Dick’s hands still holding my face, however I brought my hands up from my sides to reach out and wrap my arms around his toned mid section. He pulled back and smiled softly before nuzzling his neck into the crook of my neck. Without a word I rested my chin on top of his head and sighed happily. “Shit, I didn’t want this to feel so... _right_.” He muttered into my neck, a shiver running down my spine when I could feel his warm breath against my neck.

“H-how long have you been thinking about this?” I breathed, barely loud enough for him to hear.

“Remember when we last all got together to go to that gala with Bruce for some charity?” I nodded. “When I got home I couldn’t get you out of my head. After that it just kinda kept building.” It was quiet for a few more seconds before he spoke up again. “Plus, I always liked the way you looked at me when you thought I wasn’t paying attention.” I could feel my heart skip a beat and my eyes widened slightly.

“Y-you knew?” I felt him smile against my neck before my gaze was met with his blue eyes.

“Tim, I’ve known you a long time. Of course I noticed the stolen glances and stares, you going out of your way to not let us touch longer than a second, and the way you got when I praised you.” He paused for a second, smiling to himself before continuing, “I always thought it was cute, but I didn’t want to hold you back so I didn’t act on it.” After a second of silence I grabbed the back of his hair, gently tugging his hair as I smashed our lips together. He fidgeted for a second before I felt his legs wrap around my torso and his arms wrap around my neck, pulling me closer as our tongues intertwined. I managed to slip my hands under his shirt so I could rub at his toned back, running my dull nailed along his skin, earning a moan from him against my tongue. I could feel that I was fully hard and judging by how Dick was rutting against my stomach, he was feeling pretty good too. He pulled back and I watched as his eyes fluttered open and saw how red his lips were from all the kissing. Without a word he began rutting against me, my red shirt getting pushed up slightly so I could feel the heat from his cock. I slid my hands down his back and tucked them in just past the waistband of his track pants so I could squeeze his ass, which I found made him gasp and bite at his lip. “I need more then this Tim.”

“Let go.” I said in an uneven almost breathy voice and only caught a quick glance at his confused expression before he let go and I grabbed one of his legs, feeling more confident about showing my skills that I had only learned from late nights with Conner. I situated him so that he was sitting normally on the couch, I turned around and pushed the coffee table a little further away so I could kneel comfortably between his knees. I grabbed the waist of his pants and tugged, watching him lift his hips so I could easily pull them off and throw them somewhere in the room, before turning back and looking at his erection lying against his shirt with a bead of precum dripping down the underside. I leaned in and licked a strip from the base all the way up to his cut tip, watching his expression change between surprise and pure pleasure. I flicked my tongue on top of his slit, tasting the salt of his cum before I began to take his member into my mouth, feeling his hands lace through my hair as he moans loudly.

“Fuck Tim.” He gasped, gently pushing my head down until I stopped with a little more than half of him engulfed. I slowly drew my mouth up then back down again, taking a little more of him each time until I was nestled against his groomed hairs. I brought my hands up to hold onto his thighs as I began to speed up, feeling his grasp on my hair tightened as his hips bucked every so often as though he was holding it back as best as he could. “T-Tim! St-t-o-” I quickly pulled my head off him to look up at his face thinking something was wrong. I watched as he squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth open in a loud moan that sent shivers down my spine even once I felt his warm seed shoot under my right eye, and before he was completely done his seed was covering my face, dripping down my cheeks and chin. His eyes slowly opened as his chest rose and fell slowly, a look of complete pleasure in his tired eyes. He blinked a few times before actually looking at me to which he immediately began spewing apologies. “Oh god Babybird! Look what I did! I am so sorry!” His hands gently cupped my cheeks before combing through my hair in hopes of getting rid of any cum that was drying there. I could feel a drip of cum falling near the corner of my mouth, so once I knew he was looking at me I darted my tongue out, licking at the salty liquid only to watch hear him take a deep breath. I slowly leaned in, still kneeling between his legs and met his lips in a cum tasting kiss, but he didn’t seem to mind, and I certainly didn’t. He pulled back first, rubbing a thumb against my sticky cheek and smiling his signature ‘Dick Grayson’ smile that for once was meant to make me swoon, rather than one of the hundreds of women (and probably men) he had used it for before. That smile was meant for me. “Go wash your face before it dries.” I stood up slowly watching him yawn and lean into the couch more, feeling my knees crack as I walked into the kitchen and finding the nearest tea towel and rubbing it and some water on my face and bangs.

“I gotta say, your place is a lot cleaner then I-” I smiled at the sight I walked in on. Right where I had left him for at most 4 minutes was Dick fast asleep with no pants, flaccid member lying on his stomach on top of his Blüdhaven shirt and head resting on the arm of the couch. I dug my arms under him, one behind his knees and the other supporting his back before lifting him up and heading in the direction of his bedroom. I pushed open the door to see his bedroom, which was way more what I expected the rest of his apartment would be. There were piles of clothes everywhere, the closet was ajar and more clothes seemed to be hanging up in there. I carefully made my way through his mine field of a room before gently putting him down on the bed only for my gaze to meet with the tired eyes of Dick who had a sleepy smile on his kiss swollen lips.

“You’re such a good guy Babybird.” I pulled the blue blanket over him and smiled.

“Yeah well-” Before I could finish my sentence a gasp escaped my lips when I felt his hand cup my neglected, semi erect member through my jeans.

“But what kinda brother would I be if I didn’t help you?” His hands grabbed the top of my jeans as he managed to pull me onto the bed before crawling on top of me and pressing a passionate kiss to my lips. When he pulled back, both of us were breathing heavily “You better come visit me more often.”


End file.
